


If Only For You

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe dies but doesn't die, I don't know, M/M, People died but didn't die, Someone had to send a painful headcannon, You people know how the shit at the Swiss base went, its not my fault, so I went with it, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: Gabriel asked Genji to marry him before heading to finish his work at the Swiss base





	If Only For You

Genji was laying quietly on the bed, Gabriel was curled up behind him. But neither were sleeping. Genji could tell Gabriel wanted to talk, but he wasn't seeming ready to bring it up or he didn't know how to. Genji shifted in his hold just enough to look back at him. Hoping he wouldn't have to ask because he didn't want to push anything.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Genji couldn't help but to show his surprise as he moved to sit up now, Gabriel's arms almost reluctantly letting go of Genji. He knew it was a bit much to ask, especially since it was kind of out of the blue. It took a moment before he smiled just a little before he was shifting so he could lay down on Gabriel.  
"Yes, yes of course I will"  
In that moment Gabriel felt a flood of relief go through him at this, chuckling a little before he was pulling Genji into a kiss. The kiss was so innocent, so quick before Genji was pulling back.  
"Why me? I mean..."  
"Because I love you, too much to ever express"  
Genji blinked in surprise because those words were always so surprising to him. That Gabriel of all people was saying them to him. That he, who was so angry all the time and feeling hardly human, would even be worthy of such a thing.  
Gabriel chuckled a little because he could tell what Genji was thinking and would pull him down to kiss him again. This one a little more insistent than the other, as if to get that point across that he really did love him.  
Genji took a hold of Gabriel's shoulders and tugged, he wasn't using enough strength to pull him. However it was enough to get his point across and Gabriel switched their position so he was laying over Genji.  
There was a faint chuckle from Genji because he could feel that happiness starting to flood through him. Gabriel smiling at this because it wasn't often that he heard Genji chuckle. Only rare times when they were alone. The cyborg had a habit of holding himself at his 'I'm always angry' state when he was around others.  
"I do have to go to the Swiss base tomorrow, so we can make it official when I get back"  
Genji nodded his head quickly because he was so happy about this, he didn't even know how to express it at this point. Gabriel leaning down to kiss Genji where he could on his face, before shifting to just curl up next to him.  
The night was peaceful and the morning went quite well. Gabriel had planned to leave as early as possible but he knew that he had to wait for Genji to wake first. He wasn't going to leave without at least saying goodbye.  
Genji tried not to just cling to him tightly because honestly he never really liked it when Gabriel left. But there was that promise that he would be back and soon. Still he knew how dangerous all of this was and knew that it wasn't likely that something would happen but at the same, he was worried.  
It was quiet for most of the day before there was an alarm going off, a medical emergency and Genji quickly turned to leave his room to see what was up. Mercy was running past and he quickly reached out to grab her arm.  
"Mercy, what is going on?"  
"All medical staff are being dispatched to the Swiss base. There was an explosion"  
She was going to pull her arm away to get going until she noticed the look in Genji's eyes. He was terrified, hurt. She stopped and carefully took a hold of his arms, worried he might collapse or take off running.  
"Genji, what is it?"  
"I.. I need to go there. Now."  
His tone didn't show any sense of anger like she was used to when he demanded things, instead it reflected the fear that filled his eyes. She nodded her head before slowly taking her hands away from his arms and moved to head down the hall. He was close behind her as his mind ran with all the possible scenarios that could have happened.  
The ride to the base wasn't entirely a long one but at the same time, it felt like it took forever for Genji and when they saw the devastation below he froze. Everything was in ruins. He hearing the faint mutters from other medical staff that it was unlikely anyone survived it.  
But once they landed everyone was off and heading to search the rubble for anyone who survived. Genji paying close attention to who was found as he searched for hours and hours with no sign of Gabriel anywhere. There was so much happening that it wasn't until the next morning that Mercy noticed. Genji was still looking.  
She knew there was no one left to find. But she also knew how hard it was going to be for Genji to accept that. So she brushed herself off a little before heading over to the area he was searching once again.  
"Genji"  
He paused in his motion before slowly turning to her, he knew what she was going to say, Gabriel was gone. But how could that be. How could he be dead, things were so happy just before he left. Everything was going to be alright for once.  
"He's not gone... He can't be"  
Mercy carefully reached out to put her hand on his arm and he quickly pulled away, he didn't want to hurt her while he was in an emotional state he wasn't sure he could control.  
"I'm sorry Genji, there's no one else here"  
Genji shook his head quickly at this because that wasn't true, he had to be here, he had to be. But he wasn't and a part of Genji knew it. That part of him he was trying to push away because he was too afraid to accept that the one bit of happiness he had left was gone now.  
"I.. I need to go"  
Mercy nodded her head, even though Genji wasn't looking, she couldn't find her voice to speak when he was so hurt already. Instead she simply backed off, a simple gesture to show that it was alright if he wanted to leave.  
Genji took a few steps before turning to look at her a moment and then he was disappearing just as quickly as he was trained to do so. Mercy gave a small breath, she was very worried about him but she also had to get back to work.  
-  
Genji went quite a ways before he found who he was looking for. McCree, he had left not long before the whole incident. Something about needing some space from everything that was starting to go down. Gabriel had understood that, at least he told McCree it was alright, but Genji knew it hurt him to have someone he considered a son leave.  
But if anyone deserved to know what happened to Gabriel it was McCree, they had been family and it seemed no one else knew where to find him or maybe they weren't even trying. But he deserved to know.  
McCree was laughing a little with some of his new made friends before pausing because he could tell someone came in, because everyone turned a little to the door. But he heard no sound of movement, and there were only a couple people McCree knew that could be so quiet. So he paused and turned to face the door, giving his usual grin when he saw Genji standing there.  
Genji did his best to force back a smile but that wasn't working well at all. And McCree could read it all over Genji's body language. Something had happened, and something big at that if Genji had come here alone. McCree was quick to excuse himself before walking over and leading Genji back outside.  
"Alright, what brings you out here all on your own?"  
"He's dead... Gabriel"  
McCree froze a little because that was not what he was expecting to hear. All the time he had spent in Blackwatch made him see Gabriel as one of those people that wouldn't go down no matter what you threw at him. But he was only human. At least as far as they were concerned.  
"What happened?"  
Genji sighed and shook his head a little before leaning against the building because he didn't really even know. He knew very little on the whole thing.  
"He went to the Swiss base to finish up some work so we could... But it was torn down by an explosion."  
McCree nodded his head, he didn't miss that Genji had stopped himself from finishing that sentence but he wasn't going to push it here. Instead he just paced around before focusing back on Genji.  
"You gonna be alright?"  
Genji looked up and after a moment shook his head, he wasn't going to be alright. Never again. He was once again finding it nearly impossible to smile, because Gabriel had been the reason for all of his smiles after what happened with the clan. But he was gone now. He had no reason to smile anymore.  
McCree sighed a little before muttering some curses in Spanish under his breath, Genji dropping his head again in response. He was holding back his tears because he was strong, he didn't need to cry. But a moment later his best friend was pulling him into a hug.  
"It's alright ta cry you know. You loved him and lost him"  
Genji let out a shaky breath as he let McCree hug him before crying a little because he was right. He loved him and lost him. He lost everything in one hit. McCree getting a little worried when the crying turned to sad laughter.  
"He asked... me to marry him"  
McCree paused at this because he honestly knew that was coming at some point but he still hadn't expected it. Simply hugging Genji a little tighter because it was hitting him exactly how much this must be hurting him.  
"I was going to marry him"  
He pulled back from the hug as he said this and McCree did his best to give him a comforting look. Genji just chuckling a little before turning to head off and McCree was worried, he shouldn't be going off on his own. Not in this condition.  
"Hey. you sure ya should go on your own?"  
"I need to... I need to know why I'm still here and he is not... When it was him who deserved to live more than I did"  
McCree sighed because he knew he couldn't argue it, he knew that if Genji was going to find his reason to keep living. He was going to have to do it his own way, even if that meant going alone.  
Genji stumbled off a little, before righting himself, and walking away with as much grace as he could muster in his current state. He was going to find his reason to keep living, even if that reason was simply because Gabriel wouldn't want him to give up.


End file.
